1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jewelry holders and more particularly relates to a device adapted to hold and display a plurality of pierced earrings and other types of jewelry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jewelry is frequently kept loose in boxes or other containers. A problem that frequently arises is the quick and easy location of individual matching pieces of pairs of pierced earrings amongst all the other items kept in the box. Therefore it has been found desirable to place such items upon planar members having apertures defined therein with the shaft of the pierced earring passing though such aperture and with the rear clip affixed on the rear of the shaft holding the earring in place on the planar member, thus displaying the earrings in close proximity to one another. This storage method is a vast improvement over merely placing such jewelry loosely in a jewelry box where it often can be difficult to locate. Such a planar storage device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,084 to Whelan entitled Jewelry Holding Device. Similar devices have been adapted for carrying in a purse such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,179 to Miller wherein a tab of material with apertures defined therein, through which apertures the posts of the earrings are passed and are secured to their rear clips, is held within a pouch.